Willow White
Willow White is one of the many spirits known as Women in White. About the Character Physical Appearance Willow White has light blonde hair that hangs down to her shoulder blades. It's straight and styled in what some might call the "flip". Her skin is fair, and her eyes are pale blue. Personality Willow is a shy ghoul. It's strange because when she was alive, she was energetic, fast-paced, and sometimes hard to keep up with. Ever since her death, though, she's been sad and silent, almost to the point where she's started crying in public at school. Since becoming a ghost, Willow has found that she possesses the powers of invisibility and telekinesis. Monster Species Willow White is a Woman in White, or sometimes called Weeping Woman. The story is sort of a phenomenon. They're spirits that have been sighted for hundreds of years, in dozens of place, such as Hawaii, Mexico, Arizona, Indiana, and California. All of them are different women, but all share the same story. When they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them, and these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. Now their spirits are cursed, walking backroads and waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him and that man is never seen again. Willow was sixteen when she found the love of her life, a eighteen-year-old boy who will remain unknown. They dated for quite some time, and even had a more intimate relationship together. She became pregnant with his child, and gave birth to him on February 14, 1994, Valentine's Day. The father seemed happy with his child and with Willow. Willow moved in with her boyfriend, having been shunded by her strict Roman Catholic parents. The couple had planned to get married, but soon Willow began to notice that something was off about her fianc''e''. He would come home late every night, claiming he was out with some friends. But lipstick and perfume on his collar? Something wasn't right. Willow soon found that her fiance was seeing another girl from their school. In a temporary rage, Willow murdered her own son, smothering him to death with a pillow while he was asleep. When she came to her senses, she was so overwhelmed with guilt and sorrow that she committed suicide by shooting herself in the head with a pistol. Now she wanders the roadside that leads to her old house, searching for unfaithful men and killing the ones she finds. Relationships Family Willow was shunded by her parents, who were strict Roman Catholics. They viewed her getting pregnant before marriage as a sin. Friends She's best friends with Demalicia Lover, the daughter of the Demolition Lovers. She also has a guy friend named Winston Digo, a wendigo. Romance Willow is now dating her friend Winston Digo. Clothes Willow's style could be called girly with a little ghostly touches, like rips and tears in the fabric. Basic Willow wears a torn and ragged white one-shoulder blouse with a matching skirt. She doesn't wear any shoes. Dawn of the Dance Willow's hair is in loose curls. She wears a ghostly white ankle-length dress that is ragged around the cuffs of its long sleeves and at the bottom hem. The dress also features a blueish-white fabric belt fastened around the waist with a gold pin and a slit going up the left side. For this outfit, she wears a pair of matching high heel shoes and white fishnet stockings. WillowWhitebasic.png|Willow's basic outfit WillowWhitedotd.png|Willow's Dawn of the Dance outfit Category:Ghost Category:Original Characters Category:Females